


Smash Hit

by tehkusogaki



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehkusogaki/pseuds/tehkusogaki
Summary: One of Shuichi's songs becomes a super smash hit, so why doesn't he seem as thrilled as Eiri expected?





	Smash Hit

Bad Luck’s newest song started playing over Eiri’s car radio and Eiri flinched when he saw Shuichi’s hand reach for the dial.

To his surprise, his ears weren’t suddenly assaulted with blaring volume, but silence.

He stole a sideways glance at the boy who was busy staring out the passenger window and drumming his fingers on the arm rest.

Something was up.

“I didn’t think you’d ever get sick of hearing your own voice,” Eiri quipped.  
Shuichi shot Eiri a look and went back to staring out the window.

“I think  _everyone’s_  had enough of that song, don’t you?” he mumbled.

Eiri nearly rammed into the car in front of him when it stopped at the light. But for once he was glad for a red light, and he took the moment to study Shuichi.

“You’d think so,” Eiri said. “It’s sold how many millions of copies by now?”

Shuichi shrugged and grunted in response.

“I don’t remember,” He mumbled.

Fuck! Something was very,  _very_  wrong.

Shuichi had been so excited when that song first came out. It was the fastest any of his songs hit the million mark, and it held the number one spot for weeks. He chattered on and on about how Touma let him have full artistic license of the music video (the first time he’d ever had free rein of such a project), and bragged insufferably when the video went viral. He’d since been bombarded with requests for interviews and commercial spots, not just in Japan, but overseas as well.

Bad Luck was an international hit.

So what the hell was Shuichi so moody about?

Some jackass honked his horn and Eiri looked up to see the light had changed.

Eiri made a rude gesture out his window and sped through the intersection.

“Success must suck,” Eiri said. “Too bad you’re doing so well.”

With his eyes back on the road, Eiri could sense more than see Shuichi turn and glare at him.

“You don’t understand,” Shuichi muttered.

“No, I don’t,” Eiri snapped. "You've been boasting and bragging about how well your song's done for weeks, and all of a sudden you're acting all moody when it plays? What happened? Sales suddenly drop off?"

"No... that's not it."

"Then what?"

"It's just... I'm worried it might be  _too_  popular."

"Too popular? I didn't realize Mr. ‘I’m Going to be the Number One Singer in Japan’ thought there was such a thing."

"There can be if it's the only song Bad Luck gets known for!"

“So, that’s what has you so upset?" Eiri scoffed. "You’re scared of being a one hit wonder?”

“Something like that…”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Yuki!”

"You act like this is the only hit you've ever had. You were a platinum selling artist before this song came out, remember?”

"I know that!" Shuichi replied. "But a really big hit can end a band’s career! I don’t think you understand the pressure I’m under to make my next song sell.”

“Like hell!" Eiri snorted. "You really don’t think my publisher ever pressured me for a hit? Until my work started selling consistently they made it damn clear that one bad bomb could be my last.”

"Really?"

"Really."

"But you're a great writer!" Shuichi protested.

"And it wouldn't have mattered if I were a terrible one, as long as my books moved off the shelves: It's a business."

"So shit is fine as long as is sells?"

"Do you think it's shit then?"

Shuichi shrugged and pouted.

"I thought you liked that song, you were so excited when it came out."

“I mean, I  _did_ , it was really fun to write, but I'm tired of singing it over and over... It was just supposed to be a cutesy, fun, album filler. Other songs I’ve written are much better, and they haven't gotten half the attention.” 

“Pfht, you’re an idiot if you think that what you like the most is going to sell the best.”

“Are you saying I have bad taste?!”

“No-- although you do-- I’m saying you can’t expect your fans to feel the same way about your songs that you do. I bet even Hiro and Suguru have differing opinions on which song is Bad Luck’s best.”

“Hmph!” Shuichi huffed but the way he stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest told Eiri was right on the mark. “What’s your point?”

“Do you know which of my books is my best seller?” Eiri asked. 

Shuichi shook his head.

“Here’s a clue: it’s the first one I finished after meeting you.”

“Was that the one with the happy ending?”

Eiri twitched. He was surprised Shuichi knew that. If Shuichi had an interest in Eiri’s books he kept it to himself. He never caught Shuichi reading them and the boy never asked about his writing except to bother him with a “how’s it going?” while Eiri was working.

“I’ve written a couple more since... but, yeah, it was the first,” Eiri answered, hoping Shuichi wouldn’t read too much into it.

“It was panned critically,” Eiri continued, “and looking back, even _I_  think it was lazy and clichéd, but readers ate it up. Hell, I’ve had multiple fans tell me it’s their favorite.”

"What's your point?"

"That your works with the most mass appeal aren't always the ones you personally find the most rewarding."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Think of it this way: a super popular song allows you to take risks with other songs. An artist that doesn't make art that sells rarely makes it long enough to make a masterpiece."

"You're saying my next song will be a masterpiece?" Shuichi rightfully sounded skeptical.

"No, I wouldn't go that far... What I'm saying is that now you have the flexibility to do something you've always wanted to. Now that you're so well known, and not strapped for cash, you can afford to take some chances being creative with the next one." 

"But what if no one likes it?"

"Then no one likes it. You write the next one."

"But what if fans keep asking for the  _same_  song?"

“Look, people _like_  your song," Eiri answered. "Never mind if it’s asinine, it’s catchy. You'll still get to perform other songs, and they're sure to get sick of that one eventually, but in the meantime go ahead and give fans their favorite.”  

“I just wish it wasn’t the  _only_  one anyone asks for,” Shuichi sighed.

“I guess it’s natural for an artist to feel that way when one of their works overshadows the rest. Supposedly, Robert Plant of Zeppelin felt the same way about ‘Stairway to Heaven.’”

“Who?”

"The singer of Led Zeppelin."

"..."

“Led Zeppelin?” 

Shuichi stared and blinked. 

“How can a musician know so little about music!?”

“Sorry if my influences didn’t include ancient American rock.”

“Classic. Not ancient. And you’d do well to broaden your repertoire, especially if you’re so worried about fading into obscurity.” 

“You don’t think that’s going to happen do you?” Shuichi squeaked.

Damn it! He wished he could give the kid a false sense of hope, but it just wasn’t in his nature.

“I don’t know. The music industry is harsh, and public opinion changes like the weather.”

Shuichi looked heartbroken.

“Look,” Eiri continued in an effort to cheer him up. “An important thing to ask is, do you feel finished? Do you think that that is the last great song you have in you? Have you lost the desire to sing?”

“NO!”

“Then you’ll be fine. Maybe you’ll never reach this level of success again, but I doubt this sudden popularity is going to ruin your career. Have you forgotten how fast Bad Luck became popular to begin with?” 

Shuichi shook his head.

“You’ve somehow managed to stick around this long, I think you must have a little bit of staying power.”

“Thanks!” Shuichi finally smiled again, and all at once everything was right again in the world.

Or, at least Eiri’s world. The jackass in front of him who couldn’t figure out how to use a blinker could fuck off.

“It wasn’t a compliment. You’re like a pest that’s been given food: there's no getting rid of you.” 

Shuichi snorted.

“I love you too, Yuki,” he said.

Eiri tried not to smile. Damn brat could see right through him.

“Umm, Yuki?” Shuichi squeaked. “One more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you ever going to drop me off? You’ve circled the NG building like five times now.”

Eiri slammed on the break and ignored the barrage of horn blasting and yelling behind him. Fuck! He’d just passed it up again… Grumbling, he pulled as far off to the side of the road as he could manage. Damn it, Shuichi could walk from here!

Shuichi giggled as he undid his seat belt, then leaned over to give Eiri a hug and a brief kiss.

“Thanks, Yuki!” he said and scrambled out the door. 

“Tch,” Eiri scoffed. “Whatever, Drama Queen.”

Shuichi waved Eiri off and rushed to the NG building.

Relieved everything was back to normal, Eiri pulled back into traffic and fiddled with the radio. The song had long since ended, but if he was lucky maybe he could catch it on another station on the way home.

The end.  

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, I haven't disappeared of the face of the earth ^_^
> 
> Here I am again, with another cute, silly story. I had this half-written, hanging out on my hard drive for way too long. ...But I still really liked the idea, so I decided to dust it off and finish it up. I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> I really miss writing, I just wish it came as easily as it used to :(


End file.
